1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns security door and frame construction and relates to safes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Provision for security in doors include measures such as making the door and frame resistant to attack, providing special locks and adding multiple bolts which shoot into the frame. Such measures are effective in their own way, but intruders continually devise counter measures as new security equipment becomes available.
EP 0665 356 A1 discloses a safe wherein the door is wider than the door opening and lies behind the door opening when closed. The door is mounted on a vertical shaft which spans the door opening and reduces the effective opening width of the door. Pins extending from the interior face of the door engage slots in a mount which pivots on the shaft and a crank turned by a handle on the exterior face of the door slides the door on the mount. As the door clears the door opening, it is free to tilt inwards into the safe. The door swings on the mount and gives access to the safe interior. This mechanism reduces access to the safe interior and still requires a conventional bolt system to prevent the door from being forced inwards. The fall weight of the door is carried by the mount. The handle must displace the entire mass of the door sideways in order to clear the door opening.